


A Merman's Kiss

by Snurtlicious



Category: Free!
Genre: Added some new characters, M/M, actual sex, and it is so much better, implied sex, mer!makoto, mer!nitori, merman au, some past rinharu angst, this is a revision of a fic I wrote last year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snurtlicious/pseuds/Snurtlicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rescuing the unconscious man from the side of the river, Haru realizes that the man is actually an amazingly handsome merman. When he realizes that the merman has been injured, Haru has no choice but to take the fish-man to his home and mend him back to health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Green

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this might look familiar to some of you, because this is the revision of a story I published last year! The end was really rushed and really, really stupid, so I'm breathing new life into it so I can fix the end. Thanks for reading!

His green tail glittered in the moonlight like dewy grass might early in the morning, just as the sun peeked over the horizon. He was truly an amazing creature, but Haru feared if he didn’t hurry him back into some water that the fragile beauty would slip through his fingers like sand and he’d be gone. The man reached down to scoop the larger body into his arms. The body was much heavier than Haru expected, but the blue-eyed man was running on so much adrenaline that he felt lighter than a feather.

The man... no, that wasn’t exactly correct. The fish tail that he had instead of legs had been the reason that Haru couldn’t help but rescuing his form from the riverside. He’d thrown himself down to help the unconscious man, only to be surprised by the tail that he’d seen.

Moving as quickly as he could, Haru hustled down the street with merman in tow. In the humid summer air, he was already breathing heavily and sweating, and he wasn’t even close to the pool. Even worse, the merman’s skin was starting to dry out and that could only mean he was becoming dehydrated. Fish needed water to survive; that was an immutable fact.

By the time he pushed the pool gate open, his back ached and he nearly tumbled down the steps into the shallow water. Despite being fully dressed, Haru leaned back in the water and gently cradled the man in his arms. The merman’s body seemed to react favorably to being returned to the water, but he didn’t show any other signs of waking up. In the gentle glow of the moonlight, Haru could make out his light brown hair, small nose, firm jawline, long eyelashes… he was beautiful. The guy even appeared to be around the same age as Haru was.

Intent on seeing him awaken, the man stayed late into the night, to the point that he began to nod off in the few feet of water. The subtle sound of splashing caused his eyes to flutter back open to a pair of green eyes staring back at his. In the time it took Haru to open his mouth, the merman had moved up to press their lips together. The man’s heartrate increased and he couldn’t breathe. The kiss was too sudden, and the warm lips tasted of river water and sea salt.

In the heat of the sudden moment, there was nothing that Haru could do to resist his advances. The merman’s hands groped Haru’s body until they reached his waistline. With no warning, his hands and mouth pulled back.

“What?” He whispered in a clear, melodic voice. He must’ve been one of the sirens of legend, because his voice captivated Haru like no other sound he’d ever heard. The human couldn’t even pull his gaze off of the merman, it seemed like every part of him had become magnetized to him.

“I saw you,” the man said, clearing his throat. “Washed up on the riverbed. I couldn’t just leave you there.” His breaths were heavy and shallow, still worked up from the kiss.

Brows furrowing in fear, the merman began to float backwards. “I need to get back to the river.” Flipping his tail up, he tried to dive under the water. It was obvious the way his body jerked as he swam that he had been injured. Taking a few quick steps over, Haru pulled him up out of the water.

“Please stop. You’re hurt and you need to rest.” Haru tightened his grip, though not enough to injure him further. His goal was to restrain him, and he wondered if the merman would try anything else. It was possible that he’d be fine on his own, but Haru couldn’t explain his urge to save the man. It was like he’d briefly gone on autopilot. Perhaps it was the brunette’s fault.

He squirmed in Haru’s grasp for a moment longer, and then gave in. “I guess I don’t have a choice then.” His emerald gaze turned to the direction of the river. Haru felt a little bad about the melancholic look that he was giving the water. The merman yearned to be free, but could barely even move. Haru steeled himself. This was a sight he’d never seen before, and he wasn’t ready to let it slip away so suddenly.

Releasing him back into the pool, Haru extended his hand. “My name is Haruka.” The man regarded it quietly, not quite sure what to make of it.

“I am Makoto.” He scanned over Haru, but didn’t bother to take his hand. Wait, what was he thinking? Did mermen even shake hands? After a moment of awkward eye contact, he realized why Makoto must’ve been so wary. All Haru had done was stare at him since he woke up. Quickly breaking eye contact, Haru took a moment to admire the reflection of the night sky on the water.

Thinking back to the kiss, Haru began to redden again. “Why did you kiss me?” Haru kept his gaze trained on the water. If Makoto was making a different face than he’d been making a moment ago, Haru might not even be able to stand it.

“It was my gratitude for your rescue. It’s customary to return pleasure in exchange for a favor.” He answered plainly in his perfect voice. Every time he spoke, it was like a part of Haru’s brain was stimulated, a part that told him he wanted to hear more.

“Pleasure?” Haru repeated, finally looking back up at Makoto. Like smoke clearing away from a fire, the fear in his eyes had blown away in the wind. The merman seemed much more at ease than he’d been before, even giving Haru a bit of a crooked smile. “You don’t mean like…”

Makoto’s eyes closed and he laughed. “Is that surprising? I only stopped because I don’t know how humans work.” He laughed even harder, falling backwards and sinking down into the shallow water. Under any other circumstances, Haru would’ve gone in after him, but he wasn’t a human. There was likely no real danger of him drowning.

It was amusing to see him pulling himself forward on his hands. The wavy image of Makoto floated over, obviously examining Haru’s legs. A muscly arm shot forward to grab onto one of his calves. The merman’s grip was like steel and Haru winced a little and yelped when Makoto pulled the leg out from under him, causing the man to break the surface and inhale a little water.

Thrashing about like a trapped animal, Haru struggled to surface. His hand contacted with Makoto’s body, his grip releasing. Haru sputtered and grabbed the edge of the pool for support. He’d inhaled a bit of water, and very seriously could’ve drowned if Makoto hadn’t released him.

Coughing loudly, he tried to regulate his breathing. Turning back to Makoto with a tear rolling down his cheek from the stress, he realized that the merman was looking at him in horror. “I’m alright.” Haru’s voice was hoarse. “Just don’t do that again. I can’t breathe underwater.”

Makoto slowly maneuvered towards him and, once close enough, he hugged Haru’s waist in apology. His glittering green tail floated limply behind him.

“How did you even end up on the river bed? Did you get hurt?” Haru needed to know. Makoto’s head tilted up and his chin stabbed the hollow under Haru’s sternum.

“I’m not sure. I was just trying to migrate back into the ocean, and I heard a loud buzzing. After that, I just woke up here. I can barely move my tail though, so it must’ve been a pretty hard impact.” Waggling his tail in example, Haru could feel Makoto’s arm tense around him, the merman’s expression twisting in pain. It sounded like a boat had sped, illegally, down the river and crashed into him. Makoto was lucky to be alive. If that had been a human, Haru likely would’ve seen their death in the news.

Haru realized that he couldn’t leave Makoto here. It was a public pool and the dead of summer. Families came here all the time and a merman would definitely not be something he could hide here. “We can leave here if you want. My home isn’t that far away.” Haru immediately regretted the offer when Makoto’s arms squeezed his waist and his eyes lit up.

“That sounds incredible, Haru! I’ve never seen the inside of a human’s home before. We should go there!” Haru slipped his arms back down the smooth skin of Makoto’s back to pull him back up. However, all the adrenaline that he’d been hyped up on earlier had faded and his muscles were tired and sore. Actually getting back to his house with the fish-man was truly an accomplishment.

Sliding the door open, Haru immediately deposited Makoto on the floor and collapsed into the wall. Makoto groaned loudly while Haru tried to catch his breath. “Haru, it’s cold. It’s too cold.” Makoto flopped around a bit like, well, a fish out of water. Trying not to sigh, Haru scooped Makoto back up and carried him the few extra meters into the bathroom. This time, he dropped Makoto into his empty gray bathtub. Haru literally fell to the floor next to the tub, having exhausted all the energy left in his body.

“Twist the knob on the left and warm water will come out,” he breathed. After listening to Makoto complain about being cold, this seemed like the most logical choice. A second later, the sound of running water and a gentle sigh floated over to Haru’s ears.

“This is amazing! You have a warm water fountain in your home? Are all human’s homes like this?” After Haru didn’t respond, Makoto’s arm flipped over the wall of the tub and gently prodded the exhausted man. “Are you still alive?”

Haru obviously was, but barely awake. He couldn’t say what time it was, but it had to have been well past three. Haru desperately wanted to sleep. His normal bed time was eleven, so he was feeling wiped. “I need to sleep, will you be all right here for a few hours?”

“Sure,” he called over the side. “Go rest for however long you need. I’ll be waiting for you.” Makoto’s voice came out warm and happy. That was good. Hopefully that would incentivize him to play nice. Haru picked himself up off the blue tile floor and turned down the hall to his bedroom. After stripping out of his damp clothes, he put on his pajamas. Gently laying down on the plush mattress was the last thing he remembered from that night.

When he rolled over in bed, the warm afternoon sunlight was streaming into the room with him. He’d had such a strange dream the previous night, he could hardly believe it. Mermen were just fairytales. Haru must’ve been getting extra lonely to start making up such a ridiculous story. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he rolled out of the bed and returned to the bathroom.

Pushing the door open, Haru had to stare at the bathtub for a full three seconds before his brain fired back and realized that his dream wasn’t really a dream at all. Makoto sat with the top of his tail hanging out of the end of the tub like the fins were feet.

“Did you sleep well, Haru?” He smiled and tilted his head to the side a little. Haru’s heart sped up again.

“Yes, I did.” The man replied. Makoto’s water was probably cold by this point, and Haru dipped his hand in to confirm his suspicion. “You can empty it out and refill it with hot water if you want.” Haru reached his arm down and popped the drain plug out. “Does your tail still hurt?”

Makoto pulled his tail against his chest, like it was knees, and hugged it close to him. “A little, yeah. I can move it without seeing red now.” Once the tub had drained, the plug was stuck back in and the hot water flowed in again.

As the tub started to fill again, he stretched his tail back out and sighed. “Are you alright? Is it too hot?” Haru inquired.

“No, it feels good. My tail’s starting to loosen up a little.” Makoto tossed his arm over the side of the tub and leaned back. “Can I do this every time it starts to get cold like that?”

“You can.” Haru nodded. “I have an electric water heater, so as long as you don’t overuse it, you should be able to keep the bathwater warm.” He leaned his hip against the warm metal of the tub as Makoto relaxed inside.

“That’s amazing.” Makoto yawned. “I wish they had something like this in the ocean. The water gets so cold in the winter.” He stretched his arms out and lazily moved his hand to Haru’s hip. Makoto was surprisingly warm already, like Haru could feel the heat radiating through his shirt. He couldn’t…

“Do you have a fever?” Haru pressed his hand to Makoto’s forehead and realized that his green eyes were unfocused and staring at him passively. “I need to go get you some medicine. Just go to sleep until I get back. As Haru changed clothes, his expression darkened. Most animals couldn’t process the same sorts of chemicals as humans, so would it end up being riskier to give him medicine or just wait it out?

In the end, Haru decided to throw caution to the wind and head to the drugstore to buy some aspirin. Makoto was already in pain because of his tail, he didn’t need any more than that. Some aspirin would help his fever come down and keep him from getting a headache. Haru headed into the small store, quickly purchasing the medicine along with something for lunch.

In the short time that Haru had been away, Makoto had curled up into a ball under the water and was asleep. Panicking slightly, Haru realized that maybe the sick merman wasn’t asleep. He dropped the plastic bags onto the floor and shoved his hands around Makoto to yank him out of the water. Jarred back to consciousness, he flopped around a bit, splashing water all over Haru.

“Makoto, are you alright?” Haru could hear a strange fear ooze out in his voice. Was it really fear, or was it concern?

“Haru?” His fever had gotten worse. “What’s wrong?” Haru laid his body back against the tub and pulled a pill bottle out of the bag.

“Can you swallow these?” He held two small yellow pills out to Makoto. The merman eyed them a bit, but in his detached state, he didn’t resist. He was probably too delirious from the fever to be able to make any rational decisions. It was all Haru could do to just let him lay there. When he was younger, Haru’s parents always told him that he should help people when he could. He wouldn’t normally have bothered if it was something small and insignificant, but this was completely different.

The merman’s hazy eyes turned up towards Haru’s. “Can I go back to sleep now?” The human nodded and Makoto slowly slid back under the water, his chest rising and falling slowly despite being submerged. Mermen were legends, myths. No one had ever gotten definitive proof of their existence and Haru had one right there in front of him.

Haru stood there for a long while, watching him do what he’d always wished to do: become one with the water. Even though he was feverish, Makoto still looked just as peaceful as he had when Haru had found him on the river bed. Thankfully, these circumstances were different and Makoto would be safe if left alone.

Taking a deep breath, Haru left the room to prepare the lunch he’d gotten. It was just some fish and a bag of potato chips, but once he started frying the fish, his stomach heartily responded. The man wanted to be patient and let Makoto sleep, but he had so many questions to ask him. So many things that he wanted to know. However, if Makoto didn’t recover, Haru would never have a chance to as any of them. So he waited.

Haru ate his lunch, read magazines, laid around on the couch to pass the time. He idly wished that he’d had to work today. At least that way, he could’ve done something productive with his time instead of doting on the mythical creature in his bathtub. Haru worked as a fisherman in the port while he was on break. It was just something for the summer to keep him busy between semesters at university, but it paid well and his boss was a kind man.

Haru had gotten fed up with waiting and was about to leave to head to the pool when he heard a quiet splash in the bathroom. He sped in to see that Makoto had surfaced from the water and looked like he felt much better than he had just a few hours ago.

“Hey,” he yawned. “Thanks for taking care of me again. I guess I’ll have to repay you for two favors now.” Haru’s mind flashed back to what the merman had said about repaying favors with ‘pleasure’. He swallowed hard and suppressed a blush.

“Don’t worry about it. You don’t owe me anything.” He brushed it off, keeping his gaze away from Makoto. He didn’t know why he was so embarrassed. If wasn’t like Makoto was going to force himself onto Haru, he wouldn’t let it happen.

Green eyes widened, a bit confused. “Everyone I encounter always goes out of their way to help others, but only because they stand to gain something. I guess that’s sort of altruistic of you, Haru.” The man didn’t look back at Makoto’s face, but he could tell it was wearing a smile. Haru was surprised to see that the merman was so laidback, so willing to smile and laugh.

“It’s just the right thing to do. It’s not helping anyone if you do it for your own benefit.” He finally returned eye contact when the redness in his face subsided.

“Thank you, Haru. I’m not sure if I’d be alive right now if you hadn’t helped me.” Makoto was still smiling, showing off his blazingly white teeth. It was all genuine, like he couldn’t have even lied if he’d wanted to.

“I’m sure you would’ve figured it out. You seem smart enough, anyways.” Haru wanted to change the subject before Makoto suggested repaying his favors. “Are you hungry? When was the last time you ate?” Hunger would definitely overshadow gratitude.

“Actually,” he chuckled. “I’m starving. I can usually go a few days without, but it’s been even longer than that. Your rivers don’t have many fish.” He leaned over and rested his chin on the edge of the tub.

“Why were you in the river anyway?” Haru asked, leaning against the closed door. “I thought mermaids lived in the ocean.”

Makoto lifted his head up and shook it. “I’m not a maiden, Haru. I’m a man. Anyway, the seas have been really rough lately and it can be difficult to get around. I figured waiting it out in the river would be a good idea since the waters are really calm, but I didn’t think I’d end up getting hurt there instead.” He seemed embarrassed to have gotten caught up in that predicament.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll go make you something to eat and we can chat more.” The man slid the door open and returned to the kitchen to grill the rest of the fish he’d gotten. Haru wondered briefly if Makoto had ever been on land or had cooked food. He decided to make a big show of plating it and pouring him a glass of…water? That seemed a bit silly, but he still kept the cup on the tray when he delivered it into the bathroom. Makoto raised an eyebrow as Haru leaned down with the tray held out to him.

“What is it?” He leaned his face in and smelled it.

“It’s some mackerel.” Haru explained. “I cooked it for you.” He didn’t bother to bring utensils because the man knew Makoto wouldn’t bother with them, and he was right. The merman’s hands quickly pulled of a piece of the fish and deposited it in his mouth. After realizing that it was actually delicious, Makoto devoured the filet like it was his final meal. Haru thought it was amusing the way he lost his cool over a silly piece of fish. Although, now that he thought about it, Makoto said that he sometimes went days between meals. It had to be like that. If he didn’t finish a meal quickly, it could be taken, forcefully or otherwise.

“Haru,” he grabbed the man’s wrist. “That was delicious! Will you make me some more?” The way his smile lit up his face, it was impossible to tell that he’d ever been hit by a boat.

“Sure, it’s not hard to do.” Haru answered nonchalantly, but Makoto began to draw nearer. Haru had claimed that he wouldn’t let Makoto force himself on him, but once Makoto’s lips pressed against his, all his resistance melted. Haru opened his mouth a little and Makoto wasted no time inserting his tongue. He tasted like fish, and the leftover salt stung Haru in the places where he’d chewed his lip open. They went on like that for a good moment before Haru regained his senses. 

“Makoto,” he said breathily between kisses. Haru was trying to resist. He just needed to… pull himself back, breathless and red as a field of roses.

“Was that not enough for you? I can do better than that.” Makoto gave him a goofy smirk, like the guy hadn’t just shoved his tongue into Haru’s mouth.

“I already said you don’t have to repay me.” Haru grumbled. He was anything but mad, but he couldn’t help how candidly he treated it. It was abnormal for people to go around and kiss others so… passionately.

“I know,” he said. “But I wanted to.” The merman blushed, causing Haru’s own to flare back up. What did Makoto mean he wanted to?

“Don’t be stupid, I meant it when I said that I didn’t want you to repay me. Just leave well enough alone, alright?” That had come of harsher than Haru had wanted. Makoto’s eyes widened and his smile fell. “Wait, I didn’t mean it like,” he stopped. “I didn’t mean it like that. Even if you wanted to, you should think twice about kissing strange men.”

“But you’re not a strange man, Haru.” Makoto plead. “You’ve saved my life twice in a day. I don’t get why you take it so lightly.” He still sounded hurt. “I would be dead right now if it weren’t for you and it means a lot to me to be here with you now. I feel like we met for a reason, even if I’m not sure what it is yet.”

“What reason would that be?” Haru asked, despite Makoto just saying he didn’t know.

“Don’t you listen, I said I don’t know yet!” He chuckled a little and his smile returned. That was Haru’s goal, after all. He felt bad for scolding him, and he wanted to see that smile again. Tempting Makoto’s humor was easy enough.

“I guess not.” Haru replied flippantly. “Why don’t you go back to sleep? It’s getting late anyway, and you’re still a little feverish.” Haru took the tray and returned to the door.

“Haru,” Makoto called to his back.

“What now?” Haru looked back at him tiredly.

“Will you make me more mackerel tomorrow?” Makoto laughed and it took everything Haru had to not make a rude gesture at him before leaving the room.


	2. Silver and Red

A few days crept past while the merman’s fever ebbed. In spite of his illness, he always stayed lighthearted. Even when Haru left for work, Makoto just bid him farewell with a kiss. Haru knew, on some level, that it wasn’t right to let Makoto do that to him, but he couldn’t help it. Haru found himself liking Makoto a little too much and was afraid that once he’d healed, the merman would leave him behind and return to the sea and that would be that.

Other than bathing, it was nice to have some company around the house. When Haru had to get into the tub, the merman ended up asking about a thousand questions about how the human body worked. Haru just got out halfway through because of how embarrassed he grew. Plus he didn’t want to give the overly touchy hands a chance to explore his naked body. That likely wouldn’t end well.

Next time Haru needed to bathe, he resolved to go in with a swimsuit on, despite finding it kind of cute how curious and naïve Makoto was. Haru had to explain how numerous basic things work, and the simple merman was just stunned every time.

During the few lazy days’ time, Haru had taken him out of the bathtub a few times and laid him on the couch to give the injured tail a chance to stretch out. He always took the opportunity to try to wiggle around. The wounded fish-man regained quite a bit of mobility over the last few days, but he still wasn’t ready to go back to swimming. He didn’t stay out on the couch for long periods before complaining about feeling dry and wanting to be returned to the tub. Haru couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if he dried out completely. Would he shrivel up and die? That was a mortifying thought.

One particular time that Makoto was on the couch, the merman was on his stomach and desperately trying to look out the window over the kitchen sink.

“Is something wrong?” Haru asked, looking to see the aquamarine color of the waves in the distance outside of the window.

“I just remembered something.” His expression fell. “Before I fled into the river, I was travelling with someone. He was like a brother to me, even though our kind is sort of solitary. I was on my way back to the sea to check on him when I was hit.”

So that was why he was acting strange. Makoto didn’t want to leave, he was just worried for his friend. That made the skip of Haru’s heart ease, and he sighed in relief. “Is there anything I can do for you? I could go down to the beach and… try to find him.” That probably wouldn’t work, he realized. Merpeople would’ve been confirmed millennia ago if they could just be lured up to the beaches by humans.

Makoto thought on it for a moment before he reached down to his tail and plucked out a scale. He winced a bit, but handed it off to Haru. “Try this, if he sees my scale, he’ll know you’re a friend.” The piece of the merman’s tail was light and strong. “I just hope that he’s alright.”

Haru nodded. “I can go to the beach right now if you want.” He was already dressed, having planned on going shopping. This detour was welcome, though. Haru was curious to see if other mermen and mermaids were as enchanting and beautiful as Makoto.

“Please do. He hasn’t been on his own since we were little. I’m really worried.” Makoto had a strange sense of dread in his voice. He claimed the other merman was like his brother, but it seemed to Haru that Makoto was more like a father to him.

“I’ll take care of it.” Haru picked up Makoto and deposited him back into the tub before grabbing bag up and heading for the door. He kept the precious scale clutched in his fist.

\----

The summer air was hot and thick with moisture and it made Haru’s clothes cling to him as he stepped onto the hot sand. In the afternoon sunlight, the sea was shaded green and blue. Under other circumstances, he might’ve just tossed his clothes off and hopped in for a swim. However, this was important.

He reluctantly held the scale up in the air, reflecting the emerald light into the water. Haru waited for a moment, sweating even more. He stood there for a good ten minutes, eager for something to happen. The waves slipped up onto the shore and back out, and back in and… deposited a slim body onto the sand. Unlike Makoto’s tail, the other merman’s tail seemed to be the most expensive silver, maybe even platinum, that Haru had ever seen. Either way, it reflected the bright summer lights like a mirror and blinded Haru as he approached the boy.

Like just a few nights before, a pair of frightened eyes stared back at his, only these were orbs of the lightest blue, brighter than the sky. “Makoto.” His eyes immediately filled with moisture that trailed down his face. “What happened to him?”

Haru opened his mouth and then faltered. What could he say? “Don’t worry, he’s safe. Makoto asked me to come find you and take you to him. My name is Haru.” He decided to forgo the handshake. Makoto had already proven that it wasn’t a custom for them.

Without any warning, the silver beauty threw his arms around Haru. “Please take me to him.” The man was a little concerned, but this boy was considerably smaller and lighter than Makoto had been. It was no chore at all to hoist the boy off the sand and carry him the short distance back home.

As Haru tossed the door open, the silver fish wasted no time calling out for Makoto. Once they were in the bathroom, the boy practically leapt out of Haru’s arms and into Makoto’s. He immediately began crying again. “Ai, Ai! Calm down already!” Makoto tried to soothe him.

“I thought you were dead! After we got separated, I waited for you to come back for me and then I saw your scales on the shore and I thought someone got you, Makoto.” That was a sudden admission. Was it even difficult for a merman to die? Getting hit by a boat would easily have killed a human, so their species had to be at least somewhat more durable.

“I promise I’m all better. Haru saved me.” Makoto’s gaze seemed to soften as it met Haru’s. The boy, sloshing a bunch of water off the side, tossed his arms out in a hugging motion.

“Thank you! Let me repay you for your favor!” Ai offered. Haru rolled his eyes. Not this again.

“No, you don’t have to.” Haru diffused it. “I don’t need repayment.”

The silver boy seemed confused. “But I thought that I was supposed to make up for a favor?”

“This is different, Ai. Haru won’t ask you for anything in return.” Makoto told him. Ai processed it for a moment and then nodded.

“Well if you won’t let me return the favor, at least let me thank you.” He nodded. “Thank you for saving Makoto.”

“Oi! Haru! Why the hell don’t you ever answer the doo—” Haru jumped at the shout behind him and turned to see a redhead standing in the doorway. “Why they hell are there two naked guys in your bathtub, man?”

Haru blinked at Rin for a moment. He was one of his few friends, but he was not very perceptive. Haru wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Haru, who is this?” Makoto asked, hugging his tail up to his chest so Ai could sit back. The tub was most definitely not big enough for the two of them.

“The name’s Rin, naked tub guy.” His red eyes scanned the two guys and Haru could tell that he was starting to realize something was up.

“They’re mermen, before you ask.” Haru added.

“The fuck are you talki— Why do they have tails!” Rin shouted, making a huge scene. Haru wasn’t expecting Rin to show up, but he wasn’t really bothered by it.

“Because they’re mermen. Don’t you listen?” Haru replied. “Why are you even here?”

“I called before I showed up but guess who didn’t answer their phone?” Rin became accusatory, frowning at Haru.

“The green one is Makoto and the silver one is Ai.” Haru leaned back against the edge of the bathtub, getting the back of his pants wet.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Makoto thrust his hand out awkwardly.

“Dude, mermen shake hands? I didn’t even think they existed. This is surreal.” Rin held his muscular arm out and shook hands with Makoto’s even beefier arm. “How much can you bench, man?”

“What’s a bench?” Makoto blinked at him. This had gotten stupid very quickly.

“He wants to know how much weight you can lift, Makoto.” Haru explained. “Maybe we should do this later. I’ll make lunch.” Oh wait, he hadn’t gone shopping. “On second thought, Rin.” He stood and walked towards the door. “I need to go shopping. Come with me.” Haru figured the two mermen could use a moment to catch up and he was hungry anyways.

He stepped past Rin, grabbed his wallet out of the living room, and then returned to the door. “Do you have your car?”

“How the hell else would I have gotten here?” He complained. “I’m not going to walk for thirty minutes to get here like when we were twelve.”

“Whatever, let’s go.” Haru tossed the door open and walked out to Rin’s car.

“Haru, we have so much to talk about.” Rin sounded excited as they climbed into his car. “How did they even get there?”

“I found Makoto on the side of the river a few days ago and he asked me to get his friend.” Haru explained succinctly.

“But they’re half fish! Shit like that doesn’t exist!” Rin exclaimed, backing out into the street.

“Obviously it does.” He shot back. Rin scoffed a little and the conversation died. Tensions tended to run a little high between the two of them. Haru tried not to think of the past too much when they were together.

“So has he been living in your bathtub long?” Rin finally spoke up as they parked in front of the store.

“A few days. He got hit a boat and I kept him from dying.” The man explained. Rin simply nodded as the doors slid open and the burst of artificially cold air overwhelmed them.

“Are they nice, like, are they like people? That’s what I mean.” He asked. Haru thought on it for a second. In a lot of ways, Makoto was just like any other human being. There was almost no difference, except the tail, the tail which prevented him from truly becoming a permanent part of his life.

“He’s nicer than you are.” Haru replied simply. Rin scoffed, but took it in stride. He followed at Haru’s heels like a lost puppy. Haru hadn’t been returning his phone calls ever since Makoto showed up in his life. It wasn’t really purposefully, Rin had been trying to recreate some feelings between the two of them that Haru would rather pretend didn’t exist any longer.

“What about the other one, the silver guy? He was pretty cute, actually. Don’t see many like that around.” Rin grinned sharply at Haru.

“I’m more interested in the other one.” He admitted.

“Damn Haru, I knew you liked fish, but don’t you think that’s taking it a bit too far?” Rin took a step in front of the shopping cart and stopped him while they were alone in the canned foods aisle.

“Rin, I’ve known him for a few days. There’s nothing between us.” Haru told the truth, though it was only a half-truth. He had only known him for a handful of days, but he couldn’t deny that there was something he felt.

Rin’s eyes narrowed and honed in on their target, but he didn’t say anything. He only watched in silent judgment as Haru put every can of mackerel the store had into the cart. “Don’t you ever get sick of eating nothing but mackerel?”

Haru simply shook his head and maneuvered the cart around Rin. While he was the store, he planned to pick up a few things to let Makoto try. It ended up being a bakery cake, stuff to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and a few different kinds of fruit. Rin had placed a few things of his own into the cart, and Haru didn’t really mind buying him the bag of potato chips and deli sandwich.

As Haru pushed the cart up the checkout line, Rin stopped him again. “What.”

“Okay just hear me out first,” Rin held his finger up. “There’s no way your bathtub is big enough for the two of them, so let me take the little one off your hands for tonight.”

Haru thought back to how clingy Ai had become when he first met back with Makoto. “No. Ai won’t like being away from Makoto.”

Rin looked visibly disappointed. “C’mon Haru! I’ve used that tub before and it’s barely big enough for me. I promise I’ll take good care of him.”

Haru’s already blank expression seemed to sour a bit. “You can ask him, but if he says no, I’m not going to force Ai to go with you.” Rin did a fist pump to himself and moved out of the way so Haru could pay.

After loading a ludicrous amount of mackerel into the backseat, they headed quickly back to Haru’s place. Rin must’ve been excited by the prospect of getting his own merman because he sped.

After depositing the groceries onto the counter, Haru spotted the clock. It had gotten a little late in the afternoon. He wanted to ask Makoto if he was ready for dinner when he saw Rin awkwardly standing outside the bathroom door.

“What’s the matter? I thought you were going to ask to take Ai.” Haru was growing a little irritated.

“I’m kind of nervous though. What if he doesn’t like me?” Rin pouted a little.

“Then he’ll be lucky.” Haru replied flatly, tossing the door to the bathroom open. “Makoto, are you ready for…” He stopped in his tracks.

The two mermen were asleep and very awkwardly positioned with Ai on top of Makoto’s chest. The way they were contorted in the tub looked like it couldn’t be very comfortable at all.

Makoto roused a bit, and smiled at Haru immediately. “Hey, we got a little sleepy while you were gone.”

Haru looked away and suppressed the faint tinge of pink that rushed into his cheeks. “It’s not a problem. Will you wake Ai up? Rin wants to ask him something.”

Makoto brought a large hand up to gently shake the sleeping boy’s shoulder. “Ai, wake up.”

The celestial blue eyes cracked open as the boy yawned. “Hi, Mako.”

Haru leaned around the corner and motioned for Rin to come back into the room. The redhead walked hesitantly towards the tub.

“Hey there,” he said awkwardly. “I’m Rin, I just noticed that your tub was a little small, and I was wondering if you maybe would want to go with me somewhere that you’ll be more comfortable.”

Ai’s gaze bounced between Rin and Makoto’s, obviously having a moment of inner turmoil. “Should I? Does me being here bother you, Mako?”

Makoto grinned. “Not at all, you know I love you.” He told Ai like he was pointing out the weather. “But this is a bit small for the two of us. If you want to go, you should. I’ll be here whenever you need me.”

Ai bit his lip and nodded. “Alright, but if I need to see Mako again, you have to promise that you’ll bring me back here, Rin.”

Rin seemed to light up a bit and wasted no time thrusting his arms down into the lukewarm water to gather the mirror-scaled merman up. The entire front of his clothes was immediately saturated with water, but Rin didn’t seem to care.

“No time like the present then!” He declared, running out of the room with Ai.

“Wait! Bye, Mako! I’ll see you again soon, I love you!” The boy shouted back, obviously surprised at the quick turn of events. Even Haru was surprised that it had gone so smoothly. He expected Ai to put up a little resistance, but he wasn’t especially bothered by the outcome.

“I love you too, Ai!” Makoto called out after him. “Now then,” he leaned over the edge of the tub to grab Haru’s hand. “Did you say something about dinner? Are you making fish again?”

He nodded. “I bought a few other things that I thought you might want to try too. It’s mostly just stuff though. Not anything that requires any cooking.”

Makoto beamed up at him. “That sounds amazing! Everything you’ve given me to eat so far has been great. If you keep this up, I might never want to leave, Haru!”

Haru made a note of that and gave Makoto a weak smile. “Let me go get to it.” He pulled back his hand and headed out into the kitchen to get to work. It was just the same old fish that he made every night, but he added a sandwich and apple slices as a side dish. Haru was almost positive that the merman would love it.

Makoto took the apple slices with a grain of salt. “They smell strangely sweet.”

“Just eat it, Makoto.” Haru sighed. “It’s an apple, it’s not going to kill you.”

The merman took a hesitant bite, chewed, and then roughly tossed the rest of the apple pieces into his mouth. “That was delicious! Are all your plants like this? Can I have some more?”

Haru shook his head. “Try the sandwich now. If you don’t like it, I’ll give you another apple.”

Makoto’s eyebrows went down in a look of fierce determination as he studied the sandwich. “It feels like a sea sponge.”

“It’s just bread. Eat it.” Haru was getting a little fed up with all of Makoto’s reservations. “I promise that nothing bad will happen.”

Like before, he shoved the whole thing into his mouth after a single, tentative bite. “It’s settled,” he looked at Haru. “I’m not going back to the sea until I’ve eaten every single thing on land.”

“I don’t think many people would be happy about you trying to eat them, Makoto.” Haru teased him just a little.

“Nah, human doesn’t taste very good.” Makoto turned up his nose and Haru faltered a bit.

“Wait, have you… eaten human before?” He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.

“Got you!” Makoto laughed. “You’re a little gullible, Haru.”

Haru scowled a little. “You’re more gullible. Apples are poison. I just got hungry for a new kind of fish. I heard eating merman will make you immortal.”

Makoto looked visibly horrified. “No! It won’t make you immortal!” He cried. “Please don’t eat me Haru, I like you!” He recoiled and plunged himself underwater. Haru couldn’t believe Makoto had the nerve to call him gullible.

Haru sighed and stepped over to the bathtub. After staring at him for a moment, Makoto surfaced. “Are you really going to eat me?”

“Only if you’re lucky.” Haru replied. “No. I’m not going to eat you because I like you too.” He tried to smile a bit to ease Makoto’s worries. “And that’s like without a side of tartar.”

Makoto grabbed his arm and pulled him down towards the surface, so that their mouths could collide.

“Oi, Haru! Have you seen my jack—” The door slammed open. Haru jumped back and tried to come up with some excuse. He gave up quickly. Rin wasn’t blind. “Were you… kissing him?”

“Yes.” Haru answered. Rin grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.

“How could you kiss… that?” Rin was either disgusted or upset; Haru couldn’t tell which.

“Because he likes me and I like him.” Haru sat down on the sofa while Rin stood in front of him.

“But I,” he trailed off. “Haru, I wanted us again.”

Haru’s eyes widened a little in surprise, but only because he kicked himself for not seeing it sooner. Rin had dropped hints at it all day.

“If you had asked me a few days ago, I might’ve done it, but…” Haru sighed.

“But.” Rin repeated bitterly.

“Things have changed.” Haru figured he should at least apologize. “I’m sorry, Rin.”

The last time things had gone bad, Rin had stormed out of the house and left. Haru’s heart ached a little as the ghost slipped out of the door, out of his life, and was gone. He’d likely talk to Rin again, but the redhead would need some time to lick his wounds.

Haru stood from the couch with a heavy heart. Makoto waited for him on the edge of the tub, concern flickering behind those green eyes. Haru just sat down on the edge of the tub and dipped his head between his knees, pulled up tight to his chest.

“Is everything alright?” Makoto’s voice came out quieter than usual. Haru didn’t have anything else to say. He just shrugged.

“Is your friend okay?” He asked.

“No.” Haru said, after sitting in silence for a moment.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Makoto’s hand came down to rest on Haru’s shoulder.

“Rin and I dated once upon a time. He just asked me out again but I told him no because,” he waited, hesitant. Would Makoto reject him?

“Because?” Makoto repeated, just like Rin had.

“Because I like you too.” Haru confessed. “I like you more than I should and I know you probably don’t like me back, not like that.”

“Haru,” he sighed. “When I said that I liked you earlier, I meant like that.”

The man’s head came up to meet those green eyes and he couldn’t help but smile. “Really? But you’re a merman, it’s not like you can stay here forever.”

Makoto shrugged, splashing Haru a bit. “We can figure that part out later. Maybe we should just enjoy the time we’re spending together now.”

Haru’s hand came up to grasp one bigger than his. Makoto’s skin was warm and smooth and before he knew it, Haru’s lips were against his again and he was climbing into the tub fully clothed.

The water was cool even though Makoto was warm. All Haru wanted to do was get wrapped up in his arms, so he straddled the waist and got as close as he could. Just like he hoped, Makoto’s arms, thick and heavy with muscles Haru could never hope to achieve, wrapped around his back.

They just sat there like that until the water grew cold and Makoto began to become uncomfortable. “Haru, go to bed. I’ll be here tomorrow.”

Haru pressed his mouth to Makoto’s one more time and then climbed out of the tub, cold to the bones everywhere that Makoto hadn’t touched.

The moment his head hit the pillow, he was asleep, dreaming of mermen and kisses. He was awakened by the sound of his phone vibrating incessantly. It was a little after ten in the morning, and there were already a vast number of missed calls and an inbox full of text messages.

All from Rin.

The first message in the inbox simply said ‘ _SOS CALL ME AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS_ ’.

Haru tossed the blankets off himself and dialed the number in. This couldn’t be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where the story diverges completely. I added Rin and Nitori for interest, plus they are very, very relevant in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! <3


	3. Black and Blue

The ringing of the phone played loudly in Haru’s ear as he waited for Rin to pick up. What if Ai had an allergic reaction to something? Rin couldn’t even take care of a pet goldfish, why did Haru think it would be a good idea to let him take a merman home with him?

By the time Rin answered, Haru had worked himself into a bit of a panic. “Rin, what’s the matter?”

The line stayed silent for a moment. “I think it’s better if I show you. Can I come over?” That would no doubt be a little painful considering how they’d left off the previous night, but he had to. For Makoto.

“Fine.” He closed the phone and deposited back on the nightstand. It couldn’t have been too much of an emergency if Rin could come over for whatever it was, but Haru was still apprehensive while he changed out of his pajamas and into house clothes.

He was supposed to work later in the afternoon. Haru had already missed too many times because of Makoto. He was afraid that the patience of the man he worked with would run out if he took off too much more.

Haru made breakfast for himself and Makoto while he waited for Rin to show up. The emergency was gnawing at the back of his head. He just hoped that nothing had happened to Ai.

The door burst open and Rin walked slowly inside. Haru had just stepped out of the bathroom and watched Rin with impatience. “What are you doi…”

The words died on his lips as a boy with silver hair took a few unstable steps inside. The one he took across the threshold caused Ai to falter into Rin’s arms. “Sorry! This is a lot harder than I thought it would be.”

Haru was in disbelief. Ai had a tail yesterday and now he had legs. He was dressed in a yellow shirt that hung off him and a pair of jeans that were also much too large for such a small man.

“Rin, what the hell did you do?” Haru’s voice was louder than usual. Was this something that Makoto could achieve? Could they… actually be together?

“Well, funny story,” he laughed a little nervously. “The drain in my tub is leaky and I forgot about it. I filled it up last night and left Ai in it. When I got up this morning to check on him, he looked like a snake and was all curled up.” His face began to redden a bit and his eyes traveled down. “He’s fully equipped.”

Haru glanced back to the bathroom and bit his lip. “Can I see Makoto?” Ai asked, toddling over and clutching onto Haru’s arm. Up close, he appeared to be just as slight as he had been with a tail.

“Sure.” He stepped aside to let the boy into the bathroom. Makoto shouted loudly when he entered the room, but quieted once they began talking.

“Can I get some clothes for him? You’ve got to have some hand-me-downs that you can hand down to Ai.” Rin asked, leaning casually against the wall.

Haru turned and motioned for Rin to follow him, catching Makoto’s eye as they passed the bathroom. “You want to dry fishboy out, don’t you?” Rin prompted. He had seen them kissing, Rin would know that Haru would want Makoto’s arms around him like his had been once.

“Yes.” Haru didn’t look at Rin as he began rummaging through a dresser drawer. Haru discarded anything that didn’t measure up to his standards for fit, but there were a few things that he would part with. After clawing through his wardrobe, he gave Rin five shirts, two pairs of jeans, and a pair of pajamas.

“Awesome, I’m sure Ai’ll want to thank you.” Rin gathered the pile of clothes up and stuck them in the bag he carried on his back.

“Look, about yesterday, I—” Haru was cut off by Rin’s hand. Red eyes stared a laser into the bed.

“You don’t have to bring it up again. You’ve already given me an answer.” He sighed. “Besides, Ai is pretty great, actually. I ragged on you for macking on fish lips, but when you’re doing it yourself, it’s different.”

Haru couldn’t help the bit of jealousy that stabbed through him. He had rejected Rin himself, so why now? When he had Makoto? “I’m sorry.”

“I already said to drop it.” Rin replied coldly. Haru brought his eyes up to meet Rin’s, but faltered.

“I don’t care. I owe you for last time as well. Watching you leave was the hardest thing I’ve ever done.” He admitted. “If anything at all, I want us to continue being friends.”

“Then why did you reject me again, Haru. If you can’t watch me leave, then why him and not me?” The silence was cold, a glacier growing in the space between them. Haru couldn’t speak. His words couldn’t parse in a way that wouldn’t injure their relationship any farther.

“Because I still don’t love you.” Haru’s eyes fell to the floor and he sat on the edge of his bed. “At least not the way you loved me.” As much as it hurt, he knew this was the only way Rin could truly let him go.

“Fuck, are we never going to be okay?” Rin pounded his hand against the wall. “Things were easier when we were kids, I didn’t have to worry about losing you to a god damn fish.”

Haru tried not to loose a short chuckle at how ridiculous the situation had become. “If it makes you feel better, I think I might lose to a fish as well.” That was a weak attempt at lightening the situation, and Rin didn’t seem like he was having it.

“Were you getting me ready with all that damn mackerel?” Rin turned, lips drawn up in a sneer. “If I never ate it again, I’d be happy.”

Haru stood and walked over to Rin. “It’ll make it easier for you to handle Ai, I’m sure.”

Rin shook his head. “Yeah, I’m sure you’ll have a real easy time with fish face in there.” The silence had returned, but it felt a little less awkward that it had just a moment before. For some reason, Haru hoped that maybe this would be the turning point that would allow them to return to an easy friendship. The whole ‘spurned lovers’ routine was wearing thin.

“Are we going to be okay?” Haru asked, hoping that Rin would at least feign agreement.

“I fuckin’ guess so.” He flopped back on the bed as Ai wobbled into the room.

“Haru, Makoto wants to see you.” He leaned against the door frame for support. Haru looked between the two men before slipping past Ai down the hall to the bath. Haru’s mind was abuzz with the possibilities of Makoto getting legs, so much so that it took him a hot minute to walk down the short hall.

Before Haru even stepped around the corner, Makoto asked him. “Do you want me to have legs, Haru?”

Haru paused. What should he say? Would Makoto be angry if he said yes? He didn’t necessarily want Makoto to lose his freedom in the water, but how did they even know it was permanent?

“I want whatever you want, Makoto. If you would rather keep your tail, then I’ll be just fine.” Haru took a step into the room, shoes clicking loudly on the white tiles.

“If I tell you that I want to keep my tail, you won’t get mad?” Makoto ran a hand through his hair and sat up in the tub.

“I might be a little disappointed, but I’ll respect whatever choice you make.” Haru grabbed a chair he’d brought in and sat with his elbows on the precipice of the tub. Makoto took that moment to scoot in, bringing his face mere inches away from Haru’s.

“Then you’ll be happy to know that I’ve decided I want legs. There are so many things that I want to see and Ai told me that walking is hard, but that it’s different and wonderful. He also told me that he got to sleep in what’s called the bed.”

Haru’s lips turned up a little. “Are you sure this is what you want? What if you can never go back?”

“Honestly, I think we’re better off up here.” Makoto sighed. “I love the sea, but Ai stuck out like a moving coral reef and he’s difficult to keep safe. Your friend Rin seems more than capable of taking care of him, and between you and me, Ai said he likes him.”

“Are you ready right now?” Haru asked, scooting the chair back so he could pop the drain on the tub. He had a strange sense of excitement welling up in his gut. If Makoto had legs, he’d no longer be bound to the bathtub. He could go with Haru back to university at the end of the summer and they could remain together for as long as Makoto willed it.

“Sure! There’s no sense in waiting.” He lifted his tail up, wincing a bit in the process. “Sorry, still a little sore.” Haru’s hand stabbed down into the lukewarm water, waiting impatiently for it to drain. Makoto eyed him a bit anxiously as Haru lifted him from the bathtub. He took his time, knowing that this might be the last time he was ever forced to carry Makoto.

Once Makoto was positioned on the couch cushions, Haru stood impatiently by and waited for Makoto to shed his scales like a snake and reveal two perfectly muscular tan legs.

“I don’t think you standing there is going to make it happen any faster, Haru.” His hand came up and flicked at Haru’s, fingernails just as green as his tail. There were a lot of minute details like that that Haru knew he would miss. The natural green of his fingernails, the delicate smattering of scales that rested next to his eyes, only noticeable when Makoto’s bangs flicked out of the way. He was too beautiful and Haru had to stop himself from admiring it.

“I know, I was just thinking about lunch. Is mackerel okay?” He looked towards the kitchen.

“Hell no! I just told you I was tired of eating that damn fish, Haru!” Rin crowed from in the hall, stepping around the corner with a bit of pink in his cheeks. Haru recognized that flush and his suspicions were only confirmed when Ai peeked around the corner all red as well.

“Don’t have sex in my room.” He spat, just for the sole purpose of rattling Rin. It was a success.

“Wh-what?” He stammered. “Oi, we didn’t do anything like that! It’s been one day, man!”

Ai glanced back and forth between them, clearly ignorant to the meaning of that three letter word. “Oh!” He noticed Makoto. “Are you getting legs too Mako?”

“I hope so!” Makoto smirked, flipping the end of his tail up a little and showering the clinging water on Haru. “Oh no! I’m sorry, Haru.”

Haru sighed and wiped his face. “It’s fine.”

“He deserved it for being an ass.” Rin stuck the tip of his tongue out.

“Whatever. You two are staying the day. I have to work this afternoon and I don’t want Makoto to be left alone.” Haru opened the cabinet door and pulled out a pan.

“How late are you working tonight?” Rin asked, huffing as he sat down on the cushionless couch. Ai followed suit, but was more visibly confused by how uncomfortable the couch frame was.

“Just for a few hours. We’re going out to check the crab traps and then I have to clean the deck.” Haru replied. He was still going to cook mackerel. Makoto loved it and Ai more than likely would, so Rin would just have to deal.

“That shouldn’t be too bad then. I’ll keep an eye on catch of the day for you.” Rin chucked at his own stupid joke, while Haru couldn’t believe he’d even said something so wholly idiotic.

“Thanks.” He chose to brush it off.

Haru couldn’t help but steal glances at Makoto while he was cooking. Ai was chatting him up about how strange walking was compared to swimming, but that he liked being on land because nothing had tried to kill him at all while he’d been up here. That bothered Haru a little, but he was glad that Ai felt safe. He couldn’t imagine how stressful it must’ve been to keep watch on a boy who was very nearly murdered on a daily basis.

Once they’d finished eating, Haru question Makoto about how he was feeling. “I still feel kind of wet, honestly. I should’ve known it would take a while to dry out. If it was easy for a mer to become a human, wouldn’t they all do it?”

Haru sighed and Rin just laughed. “You’re gonna have to wait for it, dude. It’s not like we don’t both know you’re going to jump his bones as soon as he has legs.”

Makoto immediately twisted away from Haru’s touch. “You’re going to do what to my bones?”

Haru rolled his eyes and gave Rin a dirty look. “Ignore him, he’s just being rude.”

“Hey, you can call me whatever you want, but the fact remains.” Rin held his hands up and displaced the blame.

“Don’t freak out Makoto.” Haru chastised him again, catching the time on the clock. “I need to get ready to leave.”

“Go, then. I’ll be waiting.” Makoto smiled, squeezing his arm a bit.

“Gaaaaaay!” Rin shouted, urging Haru up and out of the room, like he had any room to talk. He’d very clearly just made out with Ai in Haru’s room so shamelessly.

Haru’s work uniform was just an ugly pair of coveralls, rubber boots, and rubber gloves. He’d gotten it from his boss and it no matter how often it was washed, it still reeked of dead fish and saltwater. Maybe Haru needed to try a new detergent. After strapping his boots on and grabbing his phone off the nightstand, he returned to the living room.

He was understandably irritated that he couldn’t stick around to get the first glimpse at Makoto’s legs, but there was no way he could miss work. Stopping in the door, he shouted a goodbye to everyone and then headed on down the sidewalk.

~~~~~~

Makoto:

Makoto had been left in the hands of Rin and Ai. “So, fishface, how’d you meet Haru?” Rin asked, coolly.

“About a week ago, he picked me up from the riverbank nearby. He said he thinks I was hit by a boat.” Makoto answered, not thinking too much about it. Rin was Haru’s friend, and ex-lover, so he must’ve been a nice guy. “And my name is Makoto.”

“Yeah, yeah, mackerel-breath. Haru told me your name already.” Rin waved it off and stood from what was called ‘the couch’. Humans had strange names for things, but Makoto didn’t mind it too much. It was fun to learn about their world.

“Are you excited for legs, Mako?” Ai asked, eyes alight with excitement.

“I am, then I can come wrap you up in my arms and show you how much I love you.” Makoto beamed back up at Ai. “I think this will be good for us,” he paused. “Not being in the water, I mean. I know you loved it, but it’s a lot safer up here.”

Rin raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s because I was, uh, sort of a special, Rin.” Ai grimaced a bit. “Most mer are colored, like Makoto, but I wasn’t. It was why no one ever interacted with me until I met Makoto when I was small. He saved me from getting eaten by a shark.”

Rin took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. “That’s… heavy.” He nodded. “And kind of fucking sick, dude. How strong do you have to be to fight off a shark?” Rin grabbed Makoto’s bicep and lifted it up. “You are actually shredded, bro. I’m jealous.”

Makoto pulled his arm back and tried to fight off a blush. “They’re really not anything special, Rin.”

“Whatever, I misjudged you. You’re actually pretty cool for a fish, bro.” Rin paused for a second and then loosed a terribly raucous laugh. “You’re a fucking brofish, I kill me!”

Makoto and Ai didn’t say anything because they weren’t sure they quite got the joke. “Ai, how long do you think this will take?” Makoto changed the subject to get away from Rin’s strange humor.

“I’m not really sure, I just woke up and screamed.” He shrugged, holding his legs up in the air. “Rin came in and touc—”

Rin waved his hands and shouted. “H-hey now, nothing happened. I just helped you out of the tub and then we went back to sleep in my bed.”

“But,” Ai cut back in only to be shut down by Rin again.

“You don’t need to make a big deal out of nothing, Ai.” Rin was blazing red by this point, but Makoto wasn’t exactly sure why.

“Fine.” Ai huffed. “I remember feeling really itchy when it happened though, like when you get stung by a jellyfish.”

Now that Ai mentioned it, he’d noticed feeling a bit scratchy whenever his tail started to dry out. “So that’s what that is.” As he shifted a bit, and tried to ignore the jolt of pain up his waist, he realized that he did feel a little bit of a pull and give.

“Don’t force it, Mako. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Ai scolded him a bit.

“Okay.” Makoto replied, stopping his movements. “I’ll just wait it out.”

And so he did. The three of them sat around and talked while the itching in Makoto’s lower half became nearly maddening. He pointed out how lucky Ai was that he’d slept through it because Makoto was tempted to just have Rin throw him back in the water and just forget about getting legs.

That was when the scales began to fall. He reached down to rub his tail knocking many off to reveal somewhat skin colored membrane beneath. As he dried out, the membrane seemed to cling to muscles underneath and form a layer of soft smooth skin. It was nerve-wracking to watch his tail fall to pieces, but it was what he wanted.

When the tail had finally freed itself from his skin, Rin looked on in concern at the yellow and blue bruising that seemed to run from Makoto’s hip all the way down his new leg. “Whatever hit you did a number on you for sure. Try standing up, I’ll give you a hand.”

Makoto hesitantly clutched Rin’s sweaty hand, wobbly coming up on his strange new limbs. “Dude, are you fucking taller than me?” His gaze travelled down. “Damn it, even your… I mean, whatever. Cover up.”

Makoto wasn’t really sure what exactly Rin wanted him to put clothes on for, but he was excited. He would be able to sleep in a bed with Haru tonight. “This is so great, I can finally be part of your world!”

“Yeah, calm down, Ariel.” Rin rolled his eyes. “Wait, I have an idea. I’m a genius! If I run down the street, will you two be cool for a few minutes alone?”

“I guess so?” Makoto replied, grabbing onto the wall to support him. Walking was sort of difficult, but it was only compounded by the pain he felt in his hip whenever he moved.

In an instant, Rin was out the door and the two newly humans were left alone.

“Makoto!” Ai stood up from the couch and tackled him in a hug. Thankfully, they were close enough to a wall that Makoto managed to step back into it so they wouldn’t fall.

“Ai, be careful!” He laughed, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. “I’m so happy. I never imagined this for us, but here we are. I don’t ever have to worry about you getting hurt again.”

“Me too!” Ai sniffled. “When you didn’t come back, I was so worried. I couldn’t help thinking about you being dead, but I’m glad that you left. Now we have Rin and Haru and no more dumb sharks.” He wiped his eyes.

“I think that Rin likes you a lot.” Makoto replied. “As much as I like Haru.”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Ai looked away. “We kissed a little and he gave me payment for a favor.”

Makoto looked down at Ai. “Do you mean that you two traded pleasure? Is that why you’ve got him hanging off your little finger?” Makoto had always thought that humans were weak to pleasure, but then was wrong with Haru. Maybe Haru was just an outlier and shouldn’t have been counted.

“I don’t have him like that, Makoto. I want him.” Ai shook his head. “I mean, I, uh…”

“It’s alright, Ai. You’re fully grown. It’s natural for you to pursue those urges.” Makoto reassured him. Makoto had accompanied Ai for most of their lives. Other than their obvious size difference, they really weren’t that far apart in actual age.

“You’re not mad? I thought for sure that you would be.” Ai frowned. “I guess that’s stupid of me, you’ve always been supportive of me.”

“And I always will be. You’re important to me, Ai.” Makoto rubbed the back of his head as the door slammed back open and Rin rushed back in with a bag.

“Here, put this on. Haru’s going to be back any minute and I want you to be all sexy for him.” Rin tore into the bag and produced a few articles of clothing. “I dated a big guy back on campus, he was super hot, but it didn’t really work out, y’know? He was really quick to give up and that’s how I ended up with this.”

“How do I put it on?” Makoto held up the smallest piece of fabric. It was red and had what appeared to be sharks printed on it.

“Dude, those are underwear. I didn’t have any of his lying around anymore so those are mine. They’ll probably be a bit small on you, but it’ll just make your junk look great.”

“My… junk?” Makoto questioned.

“Don’t worry about it, just put them on. We don’t have all night.” Rin chided. Makoto lifted one leg and carefully positioned it into the hole. When he brought his other leg up, his balance shifted and Rin nearly dislocated his shoulder trying to keep Makoto from falling to the ground. “Damn it, be careful! You’re freaking huge!”

“Sorry, this whole standing thing is kind of weird.” Makoto apologized and then pulled the underwear up. He noted that they were a little uncomfortably tight, especially in the back. When he turned to pick up the shirt, Rin immediately began laughing.

“What the hell are you doing? Like wearing those undies all up in your asscrack?” Rin was getting louder with each passing second and didn’t stop until it sounded like he couldn’t breathe. “C’mere and let me show you how you’re supposed to wear them.”

Makoto took a shaky step forward and Rin’s hands went down to readjust the fabric. “That’s much better,” he remarked, twisting to look down at his back.

“Yeah, it’s pretty much more comfortable when it’s not all up in your ass.” Rin shook his head. “Put the shirt on next. I know it’s kind of a douchey look, but guy loved polo shirts.”

Makoto wasn’t really sure what a polo shirt was, but he pulled on the black chest cover anyways. He noticed that it was remarkably warmer than standing around naked. Finally, all that was left were the long blue tentacles. They reminded Makoto a bit of the color of Haru’s eyes.

“How do I put these on?” Makoto held them out to Rin.

“The same way you put your pants on, one leg at a time.” Rin popped the button and zipper and held them out. Very carefully, to avoid falling, Makoto pulled the smooth fabric over his legs which were covered in hair strangely enough. Even the scales that adorned his arm and face had flaked off. Out with the old, he supposed.

“Okay now, then.” Rin came over and tried to pull the button in vainly. “I can’t believe that you’re even bigger than he was. Sousuke was a monster and you’re huge. Too bad we didn’t meet first,” he joked. Makoto didn’t take very kindly to that, but it seemed like Ai hadn’t heard it. “Suck in.” Makoto pulled his chest in and suppressed the jolt of pain from the button popping into place.

“Ah, my side hurts.” Makoto complained. “How long do I have to wear these?”

“Not long if you’re lucky,” Rin winked. “But long enough. Tell Haru that I brought the rest of those clothes and that we can all go out and get some new ones sometime.” He slipped over and grabbed Ai’s hand, startling the silver-headed boy who’d been dozing quietly on the couch.

“Let’s get out here, Ai. We’ve got things to do tonight.” Rin tugged him along.

“I thought we were watching Makoto for Haru though?” Ai complained, bringing his watery eyes up to Rin’s.

“Yeah, but we can only cramp their, what did you call it, ‘pleasure’ time so much. Trust me, you don’t want to be here for that.” Rin padded loudly across the floor. “Tell Mackerel Master that I said he’s welcome for the gifts.”

Makoto was going to ask again, but Rin and Ai had already fled. When the door took a moment too long to close, he went to investigate. Makoto’s breath hitched in his throat as he stepped around the corner and spotted Haru’s shocked blue eye’s staring back at him.

“Welcome home,” he smiled. “Haru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I realize that this fic takes a bit to update, but I'm taking my time and making sure that it is immaculate compared to the first version of it (which had ended by this word count. Version two is already longer!)
> 
> Also this chapter got a little sexy, so I jacked up the rating to M because I'm not sure exactly where the Makoharu is going from here yet. If there's a smut in it, the tags will be updated to reflect that. Thanks for reading! <3


	4. White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI FRIENDS THIS IS THE SEX CHAPTER JUST A WARNING

Haru’s breath hitched in his throat. It was weird to see Makoto standing in front of him, weirder to see him wearing clothes, and weirdest that Haru could feel his pulse in every part of his body. The clothes were a little too small all around, but accentuated his muscles in the best way possible. Makoto was lucky that Haru didn’t drop his bag and throw himself into his big, strong arms.

“Welcome home,” he smiled. “Haru.”

“Thanks.” Haru calmly set his bag near the door and stepped further inside, noting that he did indeed smell like fish and chemical cleaners. If he and Makoto were going to do… things, he had to bathe first.

Haru took a few steps towards Makoto, but once Makoto moved away from where he held the wall, his steps became flimsy. Two steps forward, the former merman was about to end up on the floor. Haru moved quickly, grabbing Makoto’s chest and moving back to the wall, so that Makoto had very well pinned Haru there.

Makoto flinched, moving his hands down from the wall to check Haru’s waist for injuries. “Are you alright? I’m sorry! Walking isn’t anything like I thought it would be.” Plus his hip was beginning to ache, a burning sensation all down his side.

Haru brought his own hand up to grab the hand on his waist. It was unreal to see how tall Makoto had become, how effortlessly he held Haru against the wall there, just how large he was in general. The only thing that killed the mood for Haru was the realization that the polo and jeans Makoto was wearing came from one of Rin’s exes.

“I’m fine, but those clothes are wrong.” Haru pulled at the belt loops with his free hand. “Rin gave these to you, didn’t he?”

Makoto nodded. “He also said that you were welcome for the present, but he didn’t say what it was.” He smiled and it was all Haru could do to not, as Rin had put it, jump his bones.

“I’m sure it had something to do with the clothes,” he sighed, writing it off for the moment. “I gave some of mine away to Ai, so he shouldn’t have anything to complain about.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t have complained anyways. Rin really cares about you.” Makoto tried to make light of the situation, even though Haru was sure he probably didn’t understand the weight of it.

“He probably does, but whatever.” Haru wanted to change the subject. “How are your legs? I can’t believe how tall you are.”

“They’re good. My side still hurts a little, but I think I’ll be alright.” Makoto smiled a bit, pulling away from Haru and using the wall to hold himself up. “I can’t believe how small you are, actually. I mean, you’re definitely bigger than Ai, but I still just want to hold you in my arms.”

Before Haru could stop himself, he reached up with both hands to grab the collar of Makoto’s polo and pull his head down so that their mouths could meet, albeit a bit painfully from the sudden impact. Makoto recoiled a bit, reaching up to grab his lip.

“Sorry, you got me with that one.” Makoto laughed, pulling his hand back to reveal a few drops of red blood on his fingers. “I didn’t realize you were a shark, Haru.”

Haru suppressed a smile and crept up on his toes to kiss Makoto on the cheek. “Better watch out or I’ll bite again.” He whispered before falling back onto his feet, ready to take a bath so he could make dinner and do whatever else the evening would lead them to. “Let me take a bath.”

“Sure, I guess, uh, I’ll just hang out here then.” Makoto shrugged, holding his hand up to the small wound on his lip to stem the bleeding.

“Give me five minutes.” Haru ran into the bathroom and ripped his clothes off, turning the faucet on and climbing into the steel tub. He was quick to wash his entire body, making sure that he was prepared to have sex with Makoto for the first time. He hadn’t expected to want it so much, but with him standing right there and perfect and sweet…

Haru shook the thought off and rinsed the shampoo from his hair, grabbing a towel as he stood. Tossing the door open, he spotted Makoto waiting across the hall. “Follow me.” He padded down the hall and stepped into his room. Once Makoto was close enough, he grabbed him and pulled him in.

Haru’s tongue plunged into Makoto’s mouth as they fell back against the mattress, tasting the old blood from his bite. He’d been dancing around it all night, but now was the part the Haru had been waiting for. Haru had insisted that he didn’t want pleasure as repayment, but he would be hard pressed to deny Makoto when he was on top of him.

“Let’s have sex.” Haru whispered against Makoto’s mouth. The other man didn’t react.

“What’s that?” He replied, running his hands across Haru’s chest.

“You’ll find out when it happens, won’t you?” Haru chuckled darkly, deep in his gut. He brought his hand down, noting a weird bag that was sitting on the bed. Haru tore it open, examining the contents. Rin had left them everything they would need for the moment, and Haru wasted no time stripping himself of the towel, revealing his lean body that was roped with thin muscles. “Take it off.”

Makoto obliged Haru’s lust, slowly pulling off the shirt to reveal his hard chest muscles. It was even better when he turned and pulled his pants down so Haru could glimpse at the even harder back muscles. It was all he could do to stop himself from touching. When he saw the underwear, his expression flattened.

“Are those Rin’s underwear?” He sighed.

“I guess so? They have cute little sharks on them.” Makoto shrugged, pulling them down without batting an eye. Haru stopped and remarked at the dusting of bruised flesh down Makoto’s side.

“I’m sorry that this happened to you.” Haru gently rubbed his fingers down the hard flesh of Makoto’s new legs, stopping when the man cringed.

“It’s alright, I’m okay with it. I wouldn’t have met you otherwise.” He leaned down and pressed a slow kiss onto Haru’s mouth, taking a moment to revel in the soft texture of his lips, the sharpness of his teeth, and the warmth of the tongue that was pressed between them all.

“I’m glad you want me, Makoto.” Haru exhaled, feeling a bit of a blush rise from his chest all the way up to his ears. “I want you too.”

Makoto smiled enough to make Haru’s heart skip a beat, thankful that there was a way that he could hold the man in his arms like he’d wanted since first laying eyes on him. “So how does this thing work?” Makoto gestured down between his legs, grabbing it with his free hand. “Ow!”

Haru tried not to laugh, but he couldn’t help the quiet chuckle that escaped. “You have to be careful with those, they’re sensitive to touch.” Haru reached up with his free hand and pulled Makoto’s back. “If you just do something like this,” Haru grabbed at the flaccid shaft and pumped it for just a moment, hearing a soft moan escape from Makoto’s lips. Haru was surprised to see that it sprang to life in his hands almost immediately.

“Is it supposed to feel this overwhelming? I don’t remember it being so consuming…” Makoto put his arms on either side of Haru’s shoulders as he hovered over him. “Is this sex?”

“Not quite, we still have a while to go before sex. I want us to be able to enjoy every step leading up to it.” Haru whispered, leaning up to run his lips across Makoto’s collarbone. The former merman shuddered under Haru’s slow, gentle touch.

“Haru, I want you to feel good too.” Makoto brought one of his arms up and wrapped it around Haru’s back, holding their chests together a bit so that Makoto could kiss him even deeper than before.

Haru was fully erect by that point, feeling the warmth and eroticism of Makoto’s hard, muscular chest rubbing against his. He was so much larger than Haru, but still so gentle and warm. “Touch me, then. I want it.”

Makoto’s hand slipped down Haru’s back, running across his thigh, and pausing at his crotch. “Do I just grab it or,” he asked, hand just a few inches away. The anticipation was killing Haru, who was twitching in response.

“Wrap your hand around it and just go. If it hurts, I’ll let you know.” Haru said, squeezing Makoto’s dick a little. The face he made was perfectly satisfying.

“R-right, I got it.” Makoto eked out, wrapping his wide fingers around his lover. Haru was almost embarrassed. Makoto’s hand was large enough that it could nearly grasp Haru’s full length, knowing there was only so much grinding that his hand could do. “Is it alright?” Makoto exhaled, beginning to redden.

“It’s better than you think it is, I promise.” Haru’s free hand pawed for the bag that Rin had left behind. For some reason, he thought it would be a good idea to leave him lube and condoms. Haru appreciated the gesture, but it was a bit strange coming from his ex. Maybe he’d fallen hard for the other merman and would be able to move past their relationship.

Haru pulled his hands off Makoto and popped the lid off the bottle. “Give me your hand, we’re going to get to the better part now.” Makoto hesitantly brought his hand up and Haru drizzled the viscous clear fluid into his palm and across his fingers.

“What is this?” Makoto prompted, bringing it up to his nose to smell it. “It doesn’t smell bad, just weird.”

“It’s lubrication.” Haru said, spreading his legs. “See, I don’t work like a female. If you want me, you have to get me ready.” He brought Makoto’s hand down and positioned it in front of his ass. “Just be gentle, I like it better that way.”

Makoto nodded, then sputtered. “Wait, am I supposed to… go inside of you?” He asked, pulling his hand back up. “Are you sure that you’re ready for that kind of commitment?”

Haru narrowed his eyes a bit. “What do you mean? Not to say that I wouldn’t commit to you, but…”

Makoto chuckled a bit. “When we mate with a partner, it’s for life. We do exchange pleasure, yes, but it’s usually just with our hands. If I go inside of you, then we have mated and will be together forever.”

Haru’s heart skipped a beat. Forever? Wasn’t that exactly what he wanted? Someone forever? He clenched. “Then get on with it.” Haru pushed Makoto’s hand back down. “I said I wanted you, didn’t I?

Makoto was still a bit wary. “What does this mean for us, then? I need to know how you feel, Haru.”

Haru thought on it for a second, knowing that it wasn’t like with Rin at all. Rin was just an easy feeling of comfort from their years together during childhood. They fit together enough to work artificially, but Haru couldn’t bring himself to be able to see the redhead as anything but a friend. Makoto wasn’t like that at all.

He was big and strong and kind and beautiful and everything that Haru wanted to see when the sun first rose and the last thing he wanted to see when the sun set. If this was for life, Haru would be okay with it. He leaned up and pressed his mouth into Makoto’s slowly, licking the bottom one as he came down.

“I might love you, actually.” Haru swallowed hard. “Is that okay?”

Makoto deadpanned for a moment and then immediately lit up, smiling brighter than he ever had before. “You love me? I love you! I was so afraid that you would make me leave once I was better, but if you truly want to be with me forever, then we can mate right now.”

“Does Ai know that mating is for life because I’m pretty sure that he and Rin have already done all of this.” Haru pointed out, repositioning Makoto’s hand.

Makoto cringed. He had told Ai that it was natural to purse those urges without telling him the most important part. Even so, it was inconsequential. As long as they could be happy together, Ai would be fine. “He’ll be alright. I trust Rin because I trust you.”

“Then go and we’ll mate.” Haru sighed. “Don’t expect any kids though.”

Makoto laughed. “I know you’re a man, Haru. Even if we can’t have any kids, I still love you.”

Haru bit his lip as Makoto’s hand pressed against him. “I love you too.” The last words Haru mustered as his torso felt tight. Makoto’s finger had slid inside and was probing around inside of him.

“Is this alright?” He asked, bringing another finger into the mix. Haru was trying not to loose his moans quite so loudly, but when Makoto’s fingers hit on that sweet spot, he couldn’t help the cry that escaped his lips. “Haru!”

His fingers slipped out and Haru looked up at him wide eyed. “Go, put it in. Hurry.” The black-haired man couldn’t stop his arms from wrapping around Makoto’s neck as he lined it up and began pressing gently inside.

It was a tense moment, legs tight, as Makoto pushed all the way in, bottoming out. “I can’t keep my cool when you’ve got me like this, Haru. I thought humans were weak to pleasure, but it turns out that I am too. Can I go?” Makoto kept in mind that Haru liked it gentle and he would make it that way as much as he was able.

Unable to speak, Haru just nodded. Makoto positioned his hands on either side of Haru’s chest and began moving, feeling the sparks of pleasure ripping up his back. There was a slight pain in his hip as he pushed in and out, but it was so overshadowed by the pleasure he was getting from Haru.

Blue eyes were clamped shut as an indescribable feeling traced up from his crotch. He’d been with Rin once or twice, but there hadn’t been this emotion or passion between them. It was enough to power through the initial pain and still want to continue. Haru pulled Makoto’s head down and began kissing at his neck and biting at his skin and doing anything and everything he could to deal with the overwhelming sensations.

Their voices came out together, only fueling the lust that was growing between them as their bodies pressed and mashed together. The feelings in Makoto’s heart were swelling. Other than protecting Ai, he’d always been on the hunt for a mate, someone that he could spend all his time with and love forever. The problem was that many of them were shallow and didn’t want to help the platinum merman as well. All he could do was hope, so he waited until he could find someone that would be perfect for him.

“Haru, I love you.” Makoto moaned, bringing his mouth over Haru’s. “I’m staying forever. You’re my mate and I will protect you from sharks.” He moaned and then realized what he said. “I mean, I, uh, not sharks? I guess I mean more like big scary things.”

Haru laughed, despite the fact that Makoto was still moving. “I know what you meant. You’re my mate and I’ll protect you from scary things like being a human and making money. I love you.”

Makoto lost the rest of his mind after hearing Haru reciprocate being mates. In an instance, the pace picked up so that Makoto was hammering into his partner. Haru just felt the pressure everywhere building, like he was about to explode if Makoto didn’t finish him off. It wasn’t long after that.

With one final thrust, Makoto bottomed himself out inside of Haru and pumped him full of cum, as his instincts would have told him for mating. It only occurred to him after seeing the white, hot mess that Haru had exploded between them that he’d lost his head and gone too far.

“Haru, are you alright? I’m sorry, I lost myself there. My instincts are so powerful and I didn’t mean to hurt you like that.” Makoto slipped himself out and hugged Haru tightly.

“Makoto,” he panted. “I didn’t think I would like it so much, but I can’t breathe and I can’t think and I want it like that always.”

“Can you say it one more time?” Makoto prompted bringing his head up to look in Haru’s eyes.

“I love you.” Haru repeated.

“I love you too.” Makoto sighed, leaning his head on Haru’s shoulder.

After a moment of relaxation, Haru didn’t care about the mess they’d made. He only wanted to enjoy Makoto’s touch so he stayed in the bed, kicking the unused condoms off the edge. He took the towel he’d brought in and wiped himself down, then pulled the blanket up over himself and Makoto.

“You know, I’ve been waiting for this since we met.” Haru moved in so that he was lying on Makoto’s arm, but curled up into his broad chest.

“I’ve wanted to hold you as well, this comfortable cushion is just a bonus.” Makoto kissed at Haru’s still wet hair.

“Good night,” he yawned. “Makoto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I think I'm going to go ahead and end this fic? I might do a spin off later with Rin and Ai since they have their own set of circumstances. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, I'm going to start revising another fic that I deleted from my AO3 that was about makoharu, internet dating at college, and Haru being a jealous egg. Catch you on the flip-side, everyone!


End file.
